


Laughter In The Kitchen

by cuddyclothes



Series: Give Satisfaction Kink Meme [5]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddyclothes/pseuds/cuddyclothes
Summary: From the give_satisfaction prompt on Dreamwidth: Jeeves/Bertie: Jeeves laughing about something and he's totally embarrassed about it because Bertie witnesses it but Bertie is just so much in love.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Series: Give Satisfaction Kink Meme [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363690
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Laughter In The Kitchen

There are times that try one’s soul. In particular, whenever I played a sprightly tune on the old piano, or repeated the latest joke going around the Drones to Jeeves. Not even a whisper of a smile! In fact, a whisper of a smile was the only sign that Jeeves had a sense of humor. No, this Wooster tells a lie. He can be quite sassy, can Jeeves. But even then, he prefers a droll delivery that simultaneously insinuates that he is being witty at one’s expense and said one is too dense to appreciate it. Dashed irritating, if you ask me.

And whilst frolicking between the sheets, a bit more of a smile. But aside from groans, moans and cries of “put it there, sir!” not a laugh. Not even a giggle. Which is why I made an earth-shattering discovery upon returning home early from the Drones one afternoon. Jeeves, astonishingly enough, did not greet me at the door. I let myself in and stopped.

A most unusual noise was coming from the kitchen. I could not identify it. A deep, staccato noise at regular intervals. Was Jeeves attempting to bathe a moose? While my first instinct was to walk in and say, “What ho, Jeeves! Are you attempting to bathe a moose?” a second instinct stayed my hand. I crept toward the kitchen door...the m.u.n. grew louder...suddenly realization dawned. I stood, thunderstruck, as my conception of the known world irrevocably changed.

The sound was Jeeves, laughing.

Jeeves the stoic, Jeeves the unflappable, Jeeves the something that implies little or no sense of humor, was laughing. Not only laughing, deep belly laughs. It was the most wonderful sound I’d ever heard. I put my ear to the door. There was a wireless program on. I listened more closely. It was the music hall comedian Tommy Handley, of all people! Even the Drones disdained his low comedy (except for Barmy Fotheringay-Phipps, but he’d laugh at a traffic accident). It was a song about getting drunk!

_“You’ve partaken of the tittifalafa bazooka_  
_With ambrosial nectar you were lined_  
_When the Cleethorpes are mazooglum in the zimzam_  
_In other words, you was blind!"_

I could stand it no longer. “Jeeves!” I exclaimed as I swung open the kitchen door. “Tommy Handley?”’

Startled, Jeeves looked up. And the most amazing sight I’ve ever sighted—Jeeves blushed! Not just a blush, but a deep tomato crimson covering the whole of his noggin, except the part covered by his hair. “Sir—“ he said, bolting to his feet. “I did not hear you come in.” He snapped off the wireless.

I was overcome with sheer delight. “Jeeves! You were laughing! I didn’t know you were capable of laughter!” I threw my arms around him. “You’re not even ticklish!” I planted the Wooster lips on the Jeevesian lips again and again. “That’s the most magnificent sound I’ve ever heard!” I pulled my head back, gazing at his countenance. It was still bright red. “But I say, Jeeves, Tommy Handley? I would have thought Shaw!”

“He was a favorite of my family’s, sir,” Jeeves admitted, head bowed in shame. “I have always found Mr. Handley's gift for twisting language most amusing.”

“My dearest Jeeves, do not feel mortified one whit! After all, he’s not that much better than the jokes we tell at my club.”

“No, sir.”

I reached past Jeeves and turned the wireless back on.

Handley and another fellow were talking about their charwoman, a Mrs. Bagwash, and her daughter Nausea. Jeeves actually snorted!

Jeeves sat down and I climbed into his lap, arms around his neck. It really was quite amusing. But I would never admit it at the Drones.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy Handley was a popular radio comedian for decades. His show was "It's That Man Again", or ITMA as it was usually called.


End file.
